Shadowless
by Lexiconish
Summary: My first one-shot, more a practice than anything. Ahiru was afraid of her darker side, and so she cut it away, peeling her shadow from her feet, and becoming 'flawless'. Someone isn't too happy with that. R


_Children fear the darkness will swallow them. I feared the darkness within me would drown out all my light. When I looked down at my hands, they did not glow. I was loosing my inner battle, and I did not want to show them what I was on the inside. So I cast my darkness into a deep pit, and sealed it away, where it couldn't ever be touched. When I stood in sunlight, my shadow did not follow at my heels. I stood entirely alone, my shadow hidden far in my mind._

_No one can live as I do. No one can live forever, a selfless, eternally kind being. In taking from me what made me a human, I killed myself. No more was I a living being - I was just a shell._

_And no one knew the difference._

_**I am dark, and I possess no light. I am invisible. I am forgotten. For a flame to burn near me was suicide. I am sorrow. I am shame. I am despair. I am fear. I am dark, and I possess no light.**_

_**I am dark, and I possess no light. I am hidden. I am locked inside. I do not know sunlight. Golden beams of light do not caress my cheeks. I am anger. I am hate. I am pain. I am dark, and I possess no light.**_

_I am lonley. It does not show upon my face, but no person has had more solitude. I am dying. No one notices, no one sees how sick I have become. They don't see the emptiness of being light. Without darkness, there is nothing left for light to illuminate. I am lost. Yet I feel no sorrow, no pain or self-pity. Because I am light, and I am good, and I am selfless._

_**Lost. Alone. It is cold. Where is light? I thirst for it.**_

_Years of light. No more darkness. It has made me happy, and I am glad I hid her away - my shadow is gone, and no one thinks badly of me._

_Except for him. How dare he despise me? I possess no flaw! I suffer daily, not knowing I do so, for that is for the darkness to know, and it is hidden. Yet he dares claim he hates me? He shall know better. I shall show him that I am light, and I am good, and I am selfless._

_**She is weaker now than ever before. It is this man, who glares at her. I can see into his soul, I can see his shadow, his darkness. It is a part of him, a single being. He is as I should be. In his soul, he pities her. In his soul, he grows frustrated with her flawlessness - he wants to see that no one can be perfect. Perfection is wrong. He desires her. He sees flaws in her...? Impossible. There is no darkness in her. That is me, and I am trapped.**_

_I cried. How can I feel sorrow? But when the man I had fallen in love with, when he took _her_ instead of me, I felt excruciating pain - she is _so_ dark! She is dark as a moonless night! How could he choose her? And now the man who calls me flawed, he sits at my side and... he smiles? Does he delight then, in my sorrow - but no, there is no malice, no darkness behind the expression. "Finally," he says, "You _are_ human after all."_

_Of course - what else could I be?_

_**I feel excitement - that is for light to feel. I feel only dark things. He desired imperfection? He desires her to be whole. Darkness and Light together. Just like him. Perhaps, under his gaze, I can break this seal - will I feel sunlight? I am dark, and I possess no light. **__I am light, and I am good, and I am selfless. __**The lock is frail. I will emerge. And we will be whole, and we will survive, and we will be **_**imperfect**_**. We will possess both light and dark. Selfishness will be at ease beside her shadow.**_

Ahiru stared out her bedroom window. It was raining. _Rain is light. It brings life to all._ _**It comes from dark clouds. Lightening can destroy.**_Rain is dark and light. A smile curved on her pink lips, and she turned as the door opened. Fakir entered the room, his permanent scowl lightening slightly as he gazed upon her - with his help alone, she had healed. The doctors could not identify what was wrong with her that day, after Mytho chose Rue as his princess. She had, for the first time, allowed the seal to weaken and her sorrow, and selfishness slipped through. Fakir had been pleased, and at his encouraging smile, the lock fell apart. Recovery had taken time.

But now, she was a regular human. Imperfect. Flawed. But equally kind, and considerate of others. As a child, she had not realised it but... Fakir sat beside her, and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She changed her mind, from then. Fakir was dark. But he was balanced with just as much light - a light he had chosen to show her alone. She was priveleged, she knew, as she kissed his cheek softly. Her pain for Mytho was still there, just beneath the surface. But with Fakir, it was slowly fading.

_I am Ahiru, and I am good, and I am selfish. I will keep Fakir's light all to myself._

**AN: **-cough, cough, cough- right. So, I was thinking about To Be Demon Kind, and part of the future plot emerged too... weird, you could say, to fit with the story. So I turned it into this and... well, it's my very, very first one-shot ever, and I am really _rubbish_ at writing short stories. So, I was sort of practicing, and I wondered what you guys thought of it... um. I guess it's _alright_, but I know, with practice, and constructive crit -cough, review, cough- I can get much better!

Thanks :) Kura


End file.
